kane_chronicles_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashlynn Hayes
Ashlynn Hayes is a fourteen year old magician and the current host of Nephthys. Her roleplayer is KRISTINA9102. Biography Ashlynn Hayes was born on November 24 in Manchester, New Hampshire to Lauren Hayes (Who followed the path of Isis) and an unknown father, who had died before she was born. Ashlynn never knew about her father because Lauren refused to talk about him. There was always something strange about Lauren, because she often went out in the middle of the night when she thought Ashlynn was asleep and came back in the morning with bruises, cuts, and some blood. Ashlynn noticed and asked about them, but Lauren always brushed it off, making excuses so Ashlynn wouldn't know the real truth. Eventually, when Ashlynn was eight, she got tired of not knowing so she followed Lauren out, and saw Lauren fighting some monsters. Lauren didn't notice Ashlynn until about five minutes later, when more monsters came over. Normally where weren't that many monsters Lauren had to kill to protect Ashlynn, but Ashlynn's presence attracted more than usual. Lauren was slightly confused but when she turned around she noticed Ashlynn. She yelled at Ashlynn to run, but Ashlynn was frozen in fear as she finally realized this wasn't a bad dream, but reality. Lauren couldn't pay attention to fighting and Ashlynn at the same time, so she turned away from Ashlynn and began fighting again. She didn't notice one of the monsters sneaking away towards Ashlynn until she heard a scream. By then, most of the monsters were dead. She made a fatal mistake and turned to help Ashlynn, managing to kill the monster which was about to kill Ashlynn. However, the monsters she didn't finish killing turned things around and the predator suddenly became the prey. Lauren was fatally wounded and as she was dying, she expended the rest of her already nearly drained energy to kill the monsters, thus literally burning herself up. She was forced to live on the streets for two years, because she didn't want to get sent to an orphanage. The amulet she had always worn and never took off since the age of five seemed to protect her, and one day it seemed to be guiding her towards something, which turned out to be the Brooklyn House. There, she trained, following the path of Nephthys, and became a water elementalist. Ashlynn eventually discovered that she was a godling, and Nephthys had been hosting her since she was five. Early Life Ashlynn never interacted with other children much, because her mother prohibited it, fearing that monsters would attack and kill her. She was homeschooled for the same reason. Ashlynn became rather shy and didn't talk much. When she was eight, she decided to sneak out after her mother in the middle of the night, when she was supposed to be in bed, and witnessed monsters attacking her mother. She watched her mother go up in a pillar of flames when she used up all of her energy to stop the monsters and send them back to the Duat (in other words, she killed them). She lived on the streets for two years before Nephthys, who was guiding her through her amulet, led Ashlynn to the Brooklyn house. She is now a skilled water elementalist. Appearance Ashlynn has blonde hair and faded blue eyes. She has pale skin. She doesn't particularly care about her appearance. Alliances *Nephthys (currently hosting) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Ashlynn is a powerful water elementalist *Ashlynn is a godling *Ashlynn is skilled with magic *Ashlynn has a staff and a wand Gallery Ashlynn2.jpg Ashlynn3.jpg Ashlynn4.jpg egyptian-staff.jpg|Ashlynn's staff Category:Fourteen Category:Godling Category:American Category:Magician Category:KRISTINA9102 Category:Path of Nephthys Category:Female